


Snape Wrath

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3593466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snape100's prompt #578: Snape and the Seven Deadly Sins: Wrath.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Torino10154.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Snape Wrath

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt #578: Snape and the Seven Deadly Sins: Wrath.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Torino10154.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Snape Wrath

~

There were whispers every time they ventured out in public. Severus always ignored them. He didn’t care what people said about him. 

“...Death Eater--”

“...Slytherin scum--”

“...bloody bat--”

Severus smirked. The vampire rumours never went away, and he enjoyed them, so he was prone to let his robes swirl a bit in emphasis. 

“...even corrupted Harry Potter--”

Severus spun, seeing red. “Who said that?” he hissed. “Who dares to say _anything_ about the man who saved your worthless hides?” 

The crowd shrunk from his wrath and it was only when Harry clasped his arm, leading him away, that Severus relaxed. 

~

“You can’t let them get to you,” Harry murmured once they were home. 

“They’re ungrateful wretches,” Severus growled. “You _died_ for them. They can say what they like about me, but they’re not allowed malign you.” He felt his wrath rising again.

“My hero.” Harry smiled, pulling Severus close. “I don’t care what they say about me, either. All I care about is what you think.” 

Severus exhaled, relaxing in Harry’s embrace. “You know what I think. I show you every day.” 

“True.” Harry grinned, leading Severus towards their bedroom. “Show me again?” 

Severus smirked. “Indeed.” And so, he did. 

~


End file.
